


In memory of love and grief

by QueenMarmot



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Durincest, Ereborcest, F/M, Het Sex, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMarmot/pseuds/QueenMarmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Fili discover that they are not the first generation of Durin's line to engage in sibling incest.</p><p>Kudos is great - comments are even better. I hope you like this - it's going to get complicated!</p><p>PLEASE NOTE - THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, I'M UP TO CHAPTER 9, AND THERE ARE AT LEAST 3 MORE CHAPTERS PLANNED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One ******  
Fili had to run to keep up with Kili. He could just see a flash of black hair turning the corner up ahead. By the time Fili reached the door to their home, Kili was already inside, ripping his clothes off as he crossed the hallway to their bedroom. Fili followed, picking up Kili’s shed clothes. Kili was waiting for him; he pounced on his elder brother as he walked in the room, and shoved him onto the two single beds he had pushed together. Fili struggled to undress with Kili pinning him to the bed, stealing kisses and running his fingers through Fili’s thick blond hair. The sight of Kili naked above him, hair loose, eyes shining with desire, set Fili’s blood on fire.

“Let me help” said Kili, with a wolfish smile, unbuttoning Fili’s shirt and pressing kisses to his brother’s chest. 

“Ahhhh...” groaned Fili as Kili slid his tongue over smooth, hard muscles. Then Kili set to work on Fili’s belt, pulling down his breeches and throwing them on the floor. Fili lay back and watched Kili. There was no point doing anything else when Kili was in one of these moods. Any attempt to kiss him back or touch him would be met with a slap and a little growl. Kili was in charge.  


Kili worked his brother’s flesh with tongue and teeth and hands, enjoying the opportunity to take his time. Their mother would be out all day, and now that they had finished their morning’s weapon’s training with Uncle Thorin, they had the afternoon to themselves. 

Fili gasped as Kili’s tongue slid lower and lower, and teeth nipped at his thighs.  
“Don’t tease me!” he pleaded as Kili skirted around Fili’s cock, already glistening in anticipation.

“Patience, brother” murmured Kili “we have hours yet.”

“You’re not seriously going to make me wait hours!” cried Fili.

“Maybe” replied Kili then he licked his tongue along the edge of Fili’s cock, ripping a moan from Fili’s throat.

Kili wrapped his hand around Fili’s thick shaft and sank his mouth down onto the head, tongue gently teasing the skin back. Then he slipped his fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them as they glided over the very tip of Fili’s cock. Fili writhed in ecstasy, bucking into Kili’s mouth. 

“Ohh... ahh... Kili...” gasped Fili as Kili’s tongue traced the groove on Fili’s cock. “Kili, I’m close!” he cried.

Kili grinned and pulled away. “Not just yet, brother” he laughed.

Fili shuddered as Kili slipped his hands under Fili, pushing his legs back. Then Kili’s tongue was pressing against Fili’s entrance. Kili slowly lapped at Fili, enjoying every spasm in Fili’s body, every moan. He pushed further, sending white hot sparks into Fili’s belly. Kili’s fingers swiftly followed his tongue, hunting for the sensitive spot that he knew would have Fili begging. “Kili... ahh! Please, I want you in me” pleaded Fili. 

Kili ignored his brother, sliding his fingers in and out, gently kissing around the base of Fili’s cock. “Kiiiliii...!” Fili’s voice was a whine. Still the younger dwarf denied him. “For Aulë’s sake, Kili, fuck me now, or I’ll never speak to you again!” demanded Fili.

“Now, that’s not very nice” reproached Kili, withdrawing his fingers and rolling up on the bed. 

“Fine,” smirked Fili, “I’ll do it myself!” sitting up and pushing his brother backwards.

Before Kili could protest, Fili had him pinned to the bed and was grabbing Kili’s own hard member, guiding it up inside himself. Kili growled as Fili sank down on him; tight heat rushing around him. Fili braced his arms against the bed, fucking himself up and down. Kili reached up, dragging his brother towards him for an open-mouthed kiss, all hot and needy.

Fili bit into Kili’s lip, drawing blood, shivering with excitement as the coppery taste flooded his mouth. Kili yelped, then wound his fingers around Fili’s braids, yanking them sharply, snapping Fili’s head to the side. Then it was Fili’s turn to growl; his eyes flashing a challenge to his brother. Kili tried to rise up, but Fili was bigger, stronger. He held Kili’s arms down with an iron grip. Fili grinned at his brother, a trickle of red on his chin. He licked his lips then resumed his pace atop Kili, hips rocking as he drove them both towards that perfect oblivion.

Kili tipped his hips up to meet his brother’s thrusts. “Let me touch you” he begged. 

Fili laughed, pressing his hands down harder on Kili’s arms “after the way you teased me? I don’t think so.”

Kili squirmed desperately “please Fili, I want to make you come.”

Fili shook his head, then he said “both arms, above your head.” He eased off his grip, and Kili obliged by putting his arms up. Fili smiled, satisfied. “Good boy” he murmured. Then his hand snaked down to wrap around his own cock, already wet. Kili groaned as he watched Fili stroke himself in time with his thrusts. Kili came in seconds. The look of exquisite agony on Kili’s face combined with the sensation of Kili spilling inside him pushed Fili over the edge, hot white spurts like liquid silk shooting across both their chests.

They both lay panting, skin slick with sweat. “I’m sorry I teased you” whispered Kili. 

“I forgive you” whispered Fili back, rolling up on to his elbows to look down on his brother. “And I will love you forever, no matter what.” He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Kili’s swollen lips.

Suddenly the door to their bedroom was pushed open and their mother walked in, a pile of clean clothes in her arms. Dis stopped, frozen to the spot as she took in the sight of them. The clothes fell to the floor as she clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes filling with tears. 

“Mother, we...” began Fili, but Dis shook her head and backed away, she reached out to steady herself on the door frame, then turned and fled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two ******  
Fili looked into Kili’s eyes and saw the rising panic. He grabbed the sheet on the bed and began trying to wipe them both. Kili scrabbled off the bed and started pulling on his clothes. Fili followed. Neither of them spoke as they finished dressing and then rushed out into the hall.

“Mother?” cried Fili “where are you?”

Kili ran from room to room. “She’s gone” he said. Fili tried to slow his breathing, but his mind was racing. What would his mother do? Would she try to separate them, send one of them away to the Iron Hills? Kili was pacing up and down. “I won’t let them separate us” he snarled “I would rather die than live without you!”

Fili breathed deeply then reached to lay his hand on Kili’s shoulder. “And I would rather die than live without you.” He would be disinherited, he was sure; they both would be. But that didn’t matter, as long as they stayed together, nothing else mattered.

****

“We could run away, now, before she comes back!” cried Kili. 

“No” said Fili firmly. He would not run; that would make it seem like he was ashamed, like his love for his brother was something dirty.

Kili had tears in his eyes. “What will Uncle Thorin do?” he whispered, fear in his voice.

“I will face any punishment he gives out, as long as I have you” said Fili fiercely. Kili ran to his brother and buried his face in Fili’s hair. Fili wrapped his arms around Kili, holding him like he would never let go. They stayed like that for long minutes, clinging to each other.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They froze. “Who is it?” called out Fili nervously. 

“It’s me, Gimli!” came a voice from the other side of the door. The brothers relaxed. Little cousin Gimli was always trying to follow them around, desperate to be included in whatever they were doing.

“Go away Gimli,” shouted Fili, “we’re too busy to go to a tavern with you.”

“I don’t want to go to a tavern with you, I have a message from your mother”. Kili looked pleadingly at Fili. Fili unwrapped his arms from Kili and walked unsteadily to the door. Fili opened the door a crack “what message?” he asked hoarsely.

Gimli thrust an envelope into Fili’s hands “only that I was to give you this, and then leave you.” Fili took the letter. Gimli smiled weakly then turned and left. Fili shut the door.

“What does it say?” whispered Kili.

Fili opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper. “It says, Come to your Uncle Thorin’s chambers immediately, do not to speak to anyone. Do not disobey me. Your Mother.” Fili’s hands were shaking.

“No,” said Kili, “we run. Now.”

Fili grabbed Kili’s hand. “I will not run, I will not be ashamed of our love.”

“They will force us apart!” cried Kili.

“No” said Fili. “We face them. We owe them at least an explanation.”

The two brothers walked along winding hallways to their uncle’s private chambers. Fili’s face was grim, but Kili’s eyes flashed in the dark like a caged animal. Fili reached out to lay a steadying hand on Kili’s shoulder. 

Kili flinched at the touch, then relaxed. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“Don’t worry,” said Fili softly “I will never leave you, no matter what.”

And then they were standing at Thorin’s door. Fili took a deep breath, then knocked loudly on the thick oak timbers. “Come!” their uncle’s stern voice called out from the other side of the door. Kili’s hand reached for Fili’s, then together they pushed open the door, and stepped inside.

Thorin stood waiting in the hall way. He gestured for his nephews to follow him, as he led them into a large sitting room, where their mother sat on the edge of a large chaise. She stood up as the men entered, and Fili noticed her eyes were still red-rimmed. Thorin crossed the room to stand by his sister. Then he turned to face the brothers. 

“What happened to your face?” asked Thorin looking at Kili’s swollen and bloodied lip.

“Fili bit me while we were fucking” snarled Kili.

Thorin raised a single eyebrow “Indeed” he said.

“You can’t stop us, we won’t be parted!” cried Kili, spitting fury. “Damn us if you have to mother, but you cannot stop me from loving my brother. He is my one.” Fili looked at the ground, unable to meet either his mother’s or uncle’s eyes.

Then Dis spoke. “I cannot damn you, Kili, when I know only too well the joy and pain that comes from loving one’s brother.” Thorin reached out to brush a wayward lock of his sister’s hair from her face. “It is time we told you the truth about who you are, and where you come from” said Dis sadly. Fili’s eyes widened and he felt Kili’s hand tighten around his own. 

“We’d better all sit down” said Thorin gently. Dis and Thorin sat together on the chaise, and Fili and Kili sat opposite them, hands still holding each other tightly. Fili stared at his mother and uncle; there was no mistaking the look that passed between them.

Fili swallowed hard, trying to stop the panic rising in him. What in Durin’s name were they going to say?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three ******  
“You have to understand” began Dis, “after the Battle of Azanulbizar, we were completely alone. When Frerin and Thorin returned without our grandfather, without our father, it was too much for our poor mother. Her heart was broken. We found her, in her bed one morning. She had... she had taken poison.” Dis stopped for a moment, her voice breaking. Thorin took her hand. “It’s alright” she chided him, “I’m alright.” Thorin smiled sadly at her.

“So many families had lost sons, brothers, fathers. And then we lost our mother as well” continued Dis. “We were so young, too young to bear such loss. Those were dark days. Every night, I would hear Frerin wake up screaming, the smell of burning flesh in his nostrils. And Thorin, well, the brother that left for the battle, was not the brother that came back. He was distant, cold. Lost.”

Thorin’s eyes darkened. Dis’ words cut in to him. He had felt so powerless back then. The other dwarves looked to him to lead them. All the hopes of his people thrust upon his shoulders. So they had stayed in the Blue Mountains, and he had forged a life for them there; but it was a shadow of their lives in Erebor. Only Dis and Frerin knew how deeply he had been scarred, how he felt every loss at the Gates of Moria like his own blood kin. Days upon days without hope, without faith to nourish him. He watched as his once great race fell to such humiliating depths. Without his brother and sister he would have gone mad.

Dis went on “I decided to move into their room at night. And when Frerin woke up, I was there to hold him and comfort him until the terror faded away. And somehow, we survived. The three of us slept in one bed, holding on to each other to keep the nightmares away.” 

Then Thorin took up the story. “Somehow, over the years, our love for each other changed, from the natural love that brothers and sisters share to... something else, something... deeper. We never spoke of it, never acknowledged it as we knew it would damn us for eternity. And there was that nameless fear, that terror that stalked our hearts – what if the love we felt was not returned? To confess would be to risk everything, to bring our last shred of happiness crashing down, to be utterly ruined. And so we hid it, until one night, your mother came home with a bruise on her face and blood on her knuckles – another dwarf had tried to assault her. I think even if she had been just our sister Frerin and I would have killed him, but the thought of someone else touching her in that way – it was too much for us to bear, so we did what had to be done.”

“You killed him?” asked Kili, eyes wide with shock. 

“The penalty for raping a member of the Royal family is death” said Thorin, matter of fact. “That Dis fought him off was irrelevant; his intent was clear. We saw justice done.”

Dis shook her head “I was so afraid when they stormed out, I thought something terrible would happen, and I would be left alone. But they came back, and I remember running to them, kissing them, and holding them, and then I told them, and we...” her voice trembled. 

Thorin continued, “We finally let ourselves love each other the way we had wanted to for so long. And somehow, it didn’t feel wrong – we knew that we loved each other more than any other dwarf ever could.” Fili felt Kili’s hand squeeze his own. They knew how that felt. “And that was how it was, the three of us, together” said Thorin, “that’s how we survived.”

“We were happy” said Dis. “And we didn’t question it. We had finally found something precious, something to be cherished, after all that pain.” She smiled at Thorin. “Sometimes, I would just sit and watch Frerin and Thorin; they were so beautiful.” She turned to look at her sons, “that’s why, when I walked in and saw you both, it was like I had stepped back in time, and you were not Fili and Kili but, Frerin and Thorin, and I thought my heart would break.” Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked down into her hands, sobs wracking her body. 

Thorin wrapped his arms around Dis, pulling her in close, kissing away her tears and stroking her hair. “Shhh... Khazush” he murmured. Fili shifted uncomfortably and looked at Kili, whose face was face reddening, it was as if they had seen something they should not have, something intimate.

Fili cleared his throat. “And, what about us, how did we...?” his voice trailed off. 

Thorin looked up. “We never intended to have a child” he said. “We knew what we were doing would never be accepted by the other dwarves. And we didn’t want to burden a child with such a terrible secret. So we were careful. Every time we... did what we did, your mother would drink a draught of yellow fennel, so that she never conceived. But as the years passed by, the reality that our line would end with the three of us began to weigh heavy on your mother. And she yearned for a child. And Frerin and I, we could not deny her. So one night, she did not drink the draught, and that’s how you came along Fili.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple Durincest - but not as you know it!

**Chapter Four ******  
Dis felt her skin tingle at the memory of the night that Fili had been conceived. It had felt different, like they were doing something sacred. Frerin had made love to her first. Dear, sweet Frerin; he would do anything for her. He had positioned himself kneeling behind her, kissing her back and shoulders, strong hands gently guiding her hips down onto him. She had swayed against him; that warm sensation of being completely and utterly filled by her brother always took her by surprise.

And then Thorin was in front of her, kissing her, his mouth hot and inviting. Frerin pressing into her from behind, Thorin in front; perfect bliss.

Thorin ran his hands over her body, fingers digging into her soft curves. Then he was kissing Frerin over her shoulder. Dis angled her head to watch as they clashed against each other, Thorin’s tongue hunting down Frerin’s, then Frerin catching Thorin’s hair and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Thorin gave a low growl at the pull, then Frerin was pushing him away, laughing. She threw her head back, and each brother bit down on either side of her neck.

Frerin fucked into her oh so sweetly, and then Thorin’s hand was sliding up between her thighs. Dis moaned as Thorin’s fingers pressed into that secret place that had her bucking and arching into him. Frerin slid his hands over her waist, reaching around to squeeze her breasts, all the while pushing deeper inside her.

Thorin moved in closer, and she could feel her brother’s hardness straining against her thigh. Her hand snuck down to wrap around Thorin’s cock, stroking in time to Frerin’s thrusts. “Careful Khazush” whispered Thorin kissing her throat “if you want me to come inside you.”

Dis squeezed hard then released her grip on Thorin, pulling a sigh from his mouth. “I’ll have you for that” he murmured. Then Thorin twisted his hand between her legs so that he had Frerin’s cock scissored between two fingers as it thrust in and out of Dis, and his thumb rubbing Dis with such delicious pressure that she cried out.

Frerin growled at the added friction from Thorin’s fingers. “You’ll have us both if you keep that up” he said huskily. 

Thorin laughed softly. “Fuck her, Frerin, fuck her hard” he said. And Frerin slammed into Dis, the pace of his thrusts gaining momentum.

Thorin flicked his thumb across Dis’ pleasure spot faster and faster, his other hand reaching up to pull her in for a kiss, his tongue forcing its way deep into her mouth. The sensation of heat and pressure building inside her suddenly burst forth, and Dis was cumming, her screams of sweet agony lost in Thorin’s throat; her body jerking with such force that it was all Frerin could do to hold on to her as he too was pushed over the edge, each spasm shooting his precious seed within her. Then they were falling on to the bed, limbs shaking, bodies still quivering with the force of their orgasm. 

Frerin gently rolled away, bending in to press a kiss against Dis’ swollen lips. He smiled lazily at Thorin. “Your turn, brother” he said.

****

Thorin’s eyes were like burning sapphires in the dark as Frerin stalked across the bed to him. He growled a warning as Frerin went to push him back on to the bed. Frerin raised a quizzical eyebrow, but Thorin simply grabbed a handful of Frerin’s golden mane and drew him in for a brutal kiss. Frerin slipped a hand around behind Thorin, trying to get enough purchase to flip his dark-haired brother onto his back, but Thorin was too quick for him, catching Frerin’s hand and twisting it up behind his back. 

Dis looked on appreciatively as her two brothers fought for dominance, but there was never any question that Thorin would win. In minutes Frerin was pinned to the bed, whining, neck bared in submission as Thorin bore down on him. Thorin smiled darkly as he watched his brother squirming against the bed, desperate for some friction against his growing cock. He nuzzled his beard against Frerin’s bare neck before releasing him. Frerin scrambled up, eyes laughing as moved away to the edge of the bed. Thorin held out a hand to Dis who took it gratefully as Thorin pulled her into a crushing embrace, showering her face with kisses.

Thorin’s face was so dark and serious as he kissed Dis. He was the very opposite of Frerin, who was like sunshine and burnished gold. But the fire that burned in Thorin was no less bright; his was the light of the stars in the darkness, of the gems in the deep. 

Dis closed her eyes as Thorin brushed his lips against hers; his beard rasping against the fine down upon her own jaw. Even Frerin was silent as Thorin laid Dis down reverently on the bed. Thorin’s hands stroked down Dis’ body, raising goosebumps, and pulling shuddering moans from her throat, even as Thorin swallowed them in his.

Then Thorin was sliding a hand under her, gently lifting one leg up and over his shoulder. He pressed the pad of a single finger against her entrance, impossibly wet. Thorin felt himself tremble. He breathed deeply to steady himself. He ghosted a thumb against his sister, marvelling at the way her hips rose up, then he was sliding down the bed, tongue tracing a line down the centre of her body.

Dis cried out in pleasure as Thorin thrust his tongue against her clit, deftly probing, sucking and licking; his beard scratching at her thighs. She clawed at his head, pulling him in deeper.

Frerin circled round, surprising Dis with a kiss on her mouth. She moaned as both brothers fucked her with their tongues; long deep laps. Frerin broke his kiss to turn his attentions to the rest of her sweat-slicked body. His mouth nipped and sucked down to her nipples, biting playfully, twirling his tongue around them. All the while, Thorin’s tongue was relentless between her legs.

Dis moaned and flailed uselessly against the bed, utterly at the mercy of her two beautiful brothers. The heat took longer to rise in her this time, but was no less fierce. She began to whimper, and Frerin grinned, sitting up so he could watch her face contort beautifully as she came. Thorin’s pace began to quicken, fingers and tongue working together to bring Dis her release. The intensity was too much and she screamed with the sheer joy of it. Thorin’s tongue continued to fuck her through the waves of her orgasm, and he was rewarded with a tiny spurt of Dis’ own juices, dripping on his tongue like the sweetest nectar.

Thorin allowed Dis a moment to recover before he placed two firm hands behind her knees. A questioning look was all that was needed, and Dis nodded her assent. He entered her in one smooth thrust, grunting as her wet heat enveloped him. Dis was wrecked, her body quivering as Thorin moved inside her, hips rolling at a perfect pace. 

Thorin was so serious, so sure of himself that Dis almost laughed out loud when she saw Frerin sneak up behind Thorin, a bottle of oil in his hand. Before Thorin knew what was happening Frerin had slipped a finger inside him, the other hand firmly on his hip. Thorin’s growl was almost feral as he faltered just for a moment, before he smiled his dark smile and took up the pace again. Emboldened by his brother’s reaction, Frerin pushed in a second then a third finger. Dis recognised the look on Frerin’s face as he worked Thorin’s tight hole; he meant to undo him.

Frerin ran his hands over Thorin’s back, tracing the scars like a map of their lives. He allowed his hand to linger a moment before slicking oil along his thick shaft, pressing a finger to his lips as he winked at Dis over Thorin’s shoulder. Thorin was totally unprepared for the hot white sting of Frerin sliding inside him. Never had Frerin taken him while he was with Dis. Thorin seemed to teeter for a moment, hands bracing against the bed, then he arched his back into Frerin, before slamming back into Dis.

Dis had to admire Thorin’s willpower as he rocked his hips back and forth between his siblings. Frerin’s face was screwed up in ecstasy, and even Thorin was panting, eyes dark and unfocused above her. The sight of her two brothers was enough for Dis, and she gave in to the deep pulsing within her, yelling both their names as her body twitched and shook. Thorin tried in vain to hold on, but the sensations were too much, and he too came, dragging Frerin with him, plunging all three of them into the dark seas of blissed-out unconsciousness.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
“The day you were born, Fili, was one of the happiest days of my life” said Dis, her eyes moist with tears. “You were perfect, in every way. And we loved you so much. The other dwarves suspected, but I refused to tell them who your father was. The succession was safe, and that was all they really cared about.” 

Fili felt a knot forming in his stomach, “so who is my father?” he asked, his voice choked with emotion.

“We cannot ever be certain” said Thorin gravely, “but... your mother always believed Frerin was your father, because you looked so much like him, so much like our own poor mother.” 

They sat in silence for long minutes until Kili finally broke the tension. “We always believed our father’s identity was secret because he was somehow unsuitable for a princess of the line of Durin. We thought that maybe he was from a rival clan, or that he was already married, and that he and mother had some great forbidden romance. We never dreamed for a moment that it could be Uncle Frerin.” Fili simply shook his head in disbelief. 

“Frerin was the greatest dwarf that I ever knew” said Dis softly. “And he loved you Fili, with all his heart. You were his most precious, most treasured jewel; you gave us all hope after so much loss.” 

Thorin smiled, “indeed you were. One of my most perfect memories is Frerin carrying you on his shoulders, and you undoing all the braids in his hair. He looked such a mess after you’d finished, but he couldn’t be angry with you, not even for a second.”

Fili’s throat tightened, and he struggled to breath. He squeezed Kili’s hand until his brother yelped with pain. “What happened to Uncle... to my father?” he gasped.

Dis made a strangled sound, her eyes welling with tears. Thorin’s eyes grew dark. “As if we had not suffered enough” he began haltingly, “fate dealt us a bitter blow. Frerin was in the prime of his life; we had all finally put the horror of the past behind us, we had you Fili.” Thorin stopped, overcome with emotion, his fists clenching against his thighs. He cleared his throat. “We were out hunting together, as we often did. Frerin slipped and cut his leg. It was nothing really, just a scratch. I told him to get it looked at, but he just laughed it off.”

Fili and Kili looked at each other; never had they seen their uncle so overcome with emotion. Gone was the austere King who always seemed in control, replaced by a broken man, a haunted look in his eyes. “After a few days he started to complain that it was hurting, but it was too late, it was infected and he caught a fever of the blood. We tried everything, called upon the finest physicians, but it was no use – it slowly ate away at him.”

Dis began to sob, and Thorin wrapped his arms around her again “Oh Khazush” he soothed. Thorin took a deep breath, then he turned to his nephews. “It took him weeks to die, every day getting weaker and weaker. He begged us to end his pain, but...” Dis wailed in anguish, her cry ripping through the room like a caged animal. Fili and Kili flinched at the sound, so full of hurt and loss. “I could not watch him die like that,” continued Thorin, his voice barely above a whisper, so that the young princes had to strain their ears to hear him, “I didn’t want to remember him like that, so I... I did what he asked, I gave him the poison. I held it to his lips, and helped him drink it down.”

Kili’s hand went to his mouth, and Fili let out an involuntary gasp “you killed him?” Their uncle closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Such a thing was unthinkable; far worse than the carnal love of siblings. To help another dwarf die was a terrible thing; an unforgivable thing. 

It was Dis who spoke next. “When I discovered what Thorin had done, I wanted to rip out his heart and feed it to the ravens. I was filled with such hate – that he could take away our brother, the light of our lives. I wanted to tell everyone what he had done, to banish him from the Blue Mountains, and from my heart.” She shook her head “But I did not. I had to be strong for you, dear Fili. You were what kept my heart from breaking, you kept me alive.”

“I left the Blue Mountains of my own accord” said Thorin gravely. “The memories were so bitter, and your mother would not see me. I wandered in the towns of men for many months, working as a blacksmith, trying to forget. 

Fili furrowed his brow as he struggled to recollect. Yes – there was a time when Uncle Thorin had been absent, and his mother had seemed so sad. There were just bits and pieces in the fog of his memories. “But you came back” he said, his voice quavering.

“Yes” said Thorin. “I could not be parted from your mother, or from you Fili. I loved you too much. And so I returned.

“At first I refused him” said Dis, her voice growing stronger. “I could not look at him without remembering the times when we were together, with Frerin. It was too painful. But then, one day Fili fell and cut his lip. It was nothing, and it healed almost instantly. But then I realised, I could not raise him by myself; I could not deny him a father.”

“And that” declared Thorin, a smile on his lips “is how you came to be, Kili.”

The younger dwarf’s eyes snapped up to meet Thorin’s “Then... you are my father?”

Thorin nodded “without any shadow of doubt.” 

Thorin allowed himself to remember that night with Dis. He had been back in the Blue Mountains almost a month. All of his letters and messages to his sister had been returned un-open; all of his requests to see Fili denied. He had taken to spying on the young dwarfling as he played with the other children in practice yard. But then, when he had almost given up hope, she had come to him.

Dis looked more beautiful that night than she had ever done. Her eyes were so dark; so terrible. She barely spoke a word, and then they were kissing, clawing at each other’s clothes. All her grief, all her guilt, all her pain she rained down on him. Nails scoring lines of red along his back; teeth tearing at the flesh on his shoulders; hands twisting in his hair, ripping out chunks. It felt wrong without Frerin; he was the brother she had loved best; the one that had held the three of them together. The love of the two of them could only ever be a shadow of what they had once been. And Dis raged against him until there was nothing left. 

She clung to him in the dark, great sobs wracking her body, and then she had spoken. “Thank you” she said. “Thank you for doing what I could not, for giving him the death I could not.” And then there was no need for any words.

He had held her so close, afraid she might disappear like a dream. She kissed the bites and scratches she had raked across him, her tongue tenderly laving away the hurts. She stroked his hair, tears falling on to his face as he moved inside her slowly, deliberately, gently pulling moans from her. Every nerve was screaming at him to plunge into her, to drown out the months of terrible longing in his heart and loins that had known no love since Frerin’s death. But he held back, for her, for his one true love.

They had made love for hours; savouring each moment like it could be their last. Each thrust restoring their love and trust in each other. He had not wanted it to end; each time he felt his release grow near they had slowed until it felt like he had been inside her his whole lifetime. And then, when the moment came, when she had looked into his eyes with only love shining there, he had allowed himself to give in. She threw back her head and screamed his name, her body clenching around him. For a moment, he could not see, could not breath, and he wondered if he had died, and then her lips were on his, tears falling on his face, but this time tears of happiness.

When she had reached for the yellow fennel root, he had stayed her hand. “We cannot replace Frerin” he had said “but perhaps a new life will give us new hope. And Fili should not grow up alone. We owe him that at least.” And she had smiled at him, so that he thought his heart would burst with joy.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin continued the story, “when we found out your mother was pregnant, we were so happy. I knew another child would complete us, and make our family whole again. And most of all, I knew that Fili would thrive with a younger brother or sister.”

“I remember the day Kili was born like it was yesterday” declared Dis, her eyes shining with happiness. “Thorin and Fili waited for hours while the women attended me, and when my baby boy was finally born, they came to me, and we all held him, like he was the most precious gem; a talisman to hold our family together.”

“I remember” said Fili quietly. “You asked me what we should call him, and I... I chose his name. I had forgotten that – I was so young.”

Kili looked at his older brother in awe. “I never knew” he murmured.

“Yes, you did” smiled Thorin “it was... very fitting, I think.”

Dis nodded at her brother and leaned into him with a smile on her face. “You completed us, Kili” she said. “Fili was smitten with you from the start – he always wanted to hold you and help take care of you, was always the first to know if you were unwell or unhappy. Perhaps it is not so surprising after all that you... ended up like us.” 

Thorin fixed the brothers with a stare. “How long?” he asked softly.

Fili felt the colour rise in his cheeks and could not meet Thorin’s eyes. He turned to Kili, teeth chewing uncomfortably at his lip.

Kili ran his tongue over his own swollen and bloodied lip, and spoke, never taking his eyes off his brother. “I think we have always... loved each other” he began. “But we never, that is we didn’t understand what we were doing when we were younger, but somehow, we knew that you wouldn’t approve.”

“And then when we were older, when we understood what we meant to each other, it was as natural as breathing” finished Fili, still looking at his brother.

Looking into one another’s eyes, they each recalled their first faltering times together. Initially they had just been exploring, experimenting. But lips brushing chastely against each other had turned into ardent kisses, and gentle fleeting touches turned into passionate embraces. Then one hot summer’s night, when their mother was away, the two of them lay on their beds pushed together, naked skin still slick with sweat from a hard day in the training yard and it had happened. Fili had leaned into Kili’s lazy kisses, his hand stroking down his younger brother’s chest. They rolled together, hips grinding against each other as they had dozens of times before. But this time it was different.

Kili pushed himself up above Fili, head dipping down to place hot wet kisses along Fili’s jaw, slowly tracing down across his throat, chest and belly to the thin line of blond hair. Kili wrapped his fingers around Fili’s cock and pumped it twice before licking a strip along the underside, relishing the muffled moans escaping from his brother’s mouth. Then he was swallowing Fili whole, lips and tongue well practised now to ensure maximum pleasure for his lover. Fili’s hips bucked and shuddered as Kili took him down deep, gently pulsing the head of Fili’s cock against the back of his throat. Fili pushed himself up on his elbows to watch as Kili’s gorgeous mouth was stretched wide, tiny beads of saliva forming on his lips as he sucked hard on Fili’s cock.

When Kili pulled away suddenly, Fili had been scared at first, worried that he had somehow hurt his brother. But then Kili was smiling his lopsided smile, telling his brother he wanted to try something different, something new. Kili had brought out a little bottle of oil, and Fili felt his heart jump in his chest – they had never done that before.

Kili’s fingers trembled as he slicked them with oil, biting his bottom lip as he concentrated. He reached round and gently pushed a single digit against his entrance, his eyes locked on Fili’s. Kili gave a little gasp the moment he first breached himself, his cock twitching as the new sensation sent hot fire into his belly. 

“Does it hurt?” asked Fili, fascinated at the expressions on his brother’s face.

“No” panted Kili “not at all.”

Kili pushed a second finger in, wiggling them experimentally. Suddenly he brushed against something that had him yelping and falling forward on top of Fili. 

“Kili!” cried Fili “are you alright?”

The darker dwarf nodded mutely, eyes wide, pupils blown with lust. He pushed himself back up, quickly reaching around, trying to find that something again.

This time he was ready for it... almost. A sharp hiss escaped his mouth, but he managed to stay upright. Again and again Kili pushed against that spot, eyes rolling in his head, mouth hanging open. Fili looked on enraptured until he could stand it no more.

“Kili, pplease, let mme...” Fili stammered, his voice choking.

Kili’s eye snapped open, taking a moment to focus on Fili below him. His hand slipped down to his side and his breath was ragged. He nodded, then silently passed the bottle of oil to his brother. Fili almost spilt the whole bottle, his hands were shaking so much. Kili shuffled around the bed on all fours, his hips arching up wantonly. Fili took a deep breath to steady himself, then gently stroked his fingers across Kili’s puckered entrance. Kili’s whole body shuddered at the touch, and an animal growl escaped his throat. Encouraged by his brother’s reaction, Fili slipped in a finger up to the first knuckle. Kili howled pushing himself back against Fili. Fili slipped in a second finger, gently scissoring them apart, as Kili bucked and moaned. Fili couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of Kili being stretched.

“There’s a spot” panted Kili, his voice thick with desire “inside me... you have to crook your fingers and... ahhhh! yesss that’s it!

Fili marvelled at the way Kili shamelessly fucked himself onto Fili’s fingers. He curled them round on Kili’s instruction, and oh yes! that was it; his younger brother shook and bucked deliciously. Fili probed deeper trying to find that spot again, and was rewarded with Kili’s screams of pleasure. Fili reached down to stroke his own cock already slick with pre-come, taking in the sight of his younger brother, skin flushed, hair tangled and looking utterly wrecked.

“I need more” begged Kili “Fili, inside me... NOW!”

“Ok” said Fili “give me a moment.” He withdrew his fingers and reached for the oil, pouring it thickly on his fingers, this time coating the length of his rock hard shaft. Satisfied that he was now well oiled, he placed a hand on Kili’s hips to steady him.

“No, wait!” cried Kili.

“What’s the matter?” asked Fili “do you want to stop? We can stop, it’s ok if you want to.”

“No” said Kili breathlessly “just wait.” He spun around on the bed, rising up on his knees. Then he was pushing Fili back on to the bed, straddling the blonde’s legs.

“I want to be able to see your face” said Kili, gently cupping Fili’s chin.

Kili reached down to grasp Fili’s cock ripping a moan from his older brother. Then, holding on to his brother’s slick cock, Kili shifted his hips, lining himself up, his prepared entrance almost touching Fili’s throbbing member.

“Are you sure about this?” asked Fili, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Kili nodded. “It’s all I can think about when I look at you. Are you?”

Fili nodded in return.

Then Kili was slowly lowering himself down. He paused for a moment as he felt Fili’s cock come flush against him, then bit down on his lip as he pushed further.  
White heat stung Kili as Fili slid inside him. He caught his breath, his free hand steadying himself against the bed.

“I’m hurting you!” cried Fili, “Kili, stop!”

“No” hissed Kili “I want this, need this, and you do too!”

Kili eased himself down until Fili was completely inside him, stilling himself as his nerves adjusted to the sensation.

Fili was desperately fighting down the urge to just thrust up into the wet heat surrounding him. He closed his eyes, fingernails digging into his thighs. Kili was almost unbearably tight. The younger dwarf began to rock gently back and forth. Fili rammed a fist in his mouth, biting down. Kili eyed his brother, clinging to the last shreds of his self-control, and lifted himself up before slamming back down again hard.

Fili lost it. With a snarl he grabbed Kili’s hips and ground up into his younger brother, who flung his head back with a feral scream. Nothing mattered except two bodies, two souls, two brothers, finally joined as one.

Kili rode the waves of pleasure as Fili fucked him mercilessly, the younger dwarf enjoying the sensation of being utterly used. Fili pressed deep purple bruises into the pale skin of Kili’s ass as he rammed into his brother again and again. Kili tipped forward, so that Fili hit that spot inside of him with every violent thrust. Kili’s mouth hung open, his eyes rolling up in his head as came undone. Sensing his impending release Kili grabbed onto his throbbing cock as it bounced and slapped against his belly. Then he yelled out Fili’s name as hot white liquid spurted out across his hands, hitting his chin and face.

The sight of cum dripping off Fili’s stubble, along with the tensing of his muscles around Fili’s cock brought Fili to ground. Kili dipped forward to swallow his brother’s shout as Fili came, the taste of Kili’s cum driving Fili insane as his orgasm ripped through his body. Spasm after spasm coursed through him until he no longer knew where he was or what his name was.

Kili tumbled forward pinning Fili to the bed as his body rode out the final shudders of his own orgasm. Then he managed to roll away to lie at Fili’s side, fingers stroking the blonde hair that was almost black with sweat. Fili was breathing hard as he reached around to kiss Kili, hungrily lapping at the last few beads of cum on his face.

Kili laughed easily. “I love you Fili” he whispered.

Fili stopped, looking serious for a moment. “And I love you, my brother. And I swear to you, that I will never love another as I love you. I give you my heart, my soul, all that I am. Beyond life and death – I am yours for eternity.”

Kili shivered despite the heat of the night. He had never seen Fili like this, and it pricked at something deep within him, something that screamed a warning that he could not understand. A frown passed over his dark features as he searched Fili’s face for any hint of jest, but he found none.

“As I am yours, brother” he murmured planting a kiss on Fili’s forehead. “I will never be parted from you, as long as there is breath still in my body, and blood in my veins. Forever.”


	7. Chapter 7

“So what happens now?” asked Fili.  


“As far the world outside of this room is concerned” replied Thorin “nothing has changed.”  


“You must understand” said Dis, “no-one can ever know the truth. You must be careful – if you are discrete the other dwarves will turn a blind eye, whatever they may suspect. But they will not tolerate open displays of affection between you. And some day, when Fili is King, there will be the matter of succession...” her voice trailed off.  


“What do you mean, succession?” said Kili, a dangerous edge to his voice.  


Dis shifted uncomfortably. “You have no sisters. And so, as King, Fili will be expected to... he will have to... he will have to sire an heir.”  


“You mean he will have to marry” said Kili flatly.  


Thorin cleared his throat. “That is a long way in the future. Many things can happen between now and then.”  


Kili’s eyes shone with tears. “But eventually, we will be forced apart.”  


“No!” shouted Fili. “I love Kili, and I will have no-one else. Kili is my one. I will never marry. Let the crown pass to Dain’s line in The Iron Hills - I will not be siring any dwarflings, ever.”  


“It’s ok” soothed Dis “it would be a marriage of convenience; you need not be in love. Just marry a girl from one of the noble families, get her pregnant, and then you can go back to Kili.”  


Fili’s face darkened. “How can you say that, mother?” he spat. “After everything you’ve been through, after everything you’ve told us. You would expect me to marry without love, and worse still, bring a child into the world from a union of convenience. I would rather die!”  


“You are a prince of Durin, you have responsibilities...” began Dis.  


“And you, mother, are deluded!”  


The two of them stood face to face, hands and jaws clenched.  


“You think I bore you to just throw away your inheritance to Dain? Do you have any idea how much has been sacrificed for you? You ungrateful little brat!”  


“Stop it! Both of you” interrupted Thorin. “Now is not the time to be discussing such things. We all need some time to come to terms with... today’s revelations.”  


Dis opened her mouth, but Thorin placed a stilling hand on her shoulder. “I think it best that your mother stays with me tonight. We can talk again in the morning.”  


Fili visibly sagged as the adrenaline in him washed away. “Yes” he sighed. “In the morning.”  


Kili circled an arm around Fili’s waist. “Let’s go home, Fili” he implored. The blond nodded his assent and allowed himself to be pulled him towards the door. As they reached the threshold Kili paused and turned. “Thank you for telling us the truth.”  


Thorin inclined his head in acknowledgement. Then the two brothers slipped away.  


As the door closed behind them Dis let out a sigh.  


“Don’t be too hard on them, _Khâzush_ ” warned Thorin. “It’s a lot to take in. And who’s to say they can’t rule together? Maybe we’ve been hiding so long, we’ve never really stopped to think if things are different now?”  


"Kili will never be able to bear Fili an heir – that will never change.”  


Thorin pressed a kiss to his sister’s forehead. “Like I said – there’s a lot can happen before we need to worry about that.”  


Dis flinched at the touch. “I will not let our line die out, Thorin. I will take matters into my own hands if I have to.”  


Thorin stiffened. “What do you mean – your own hands?” he asked softly.  


“Nothing – I’m sorry. I am just tired, that’s all.”  


Thorin frowned, but pushed the thought away.  


“Let’s go to bed _Khâzash_ ,” Dis whispered “I need you tonight.”  


Thorin groaned as Dis caught his mouth with hers. She took his hand and led him out of the sitting room and in to his bed chamber. Then she was pushing him down on to the bed, stripping him of his shirt and trousers and boots, all the while planting kisses along his jaw, nipping at his shoulders, dragging her teeth across his throat.  


Thorin lay back as her tongue slid lower, fingers raking through the thick hair that covered his chest, thinning to a line above a mound of jet black curls. She wrapped her hand around the base of her brother’s cock, her mouth easily slipping over it, her tongue teasing the tip; just the way Thorin liked it.  


Dis marvelled that after all these years they could still feel so intensely in love. Perhaps it was the fact that they had to keep their trysts hidden, or perhaps it was because they were so irrevocably joined in both love and grief, but there was an energy when they made love that felt like they could tear the mountain apart.  


As she felt Thorin’s cock throb in her mouth, Dis let it slide from her lips. “I need you _Khâzash_ , I need you _hard_.”  


Thorin nodded, his eyes darkening with lust. He pulled her hips to spin her around on her hands and knees. Then kneeling behind her, he took a moment to line himself up before thrusting deep inside her.  


Dis cried out as Thorin took her; all the tension of the day rushing away as she gave in to the waves of pleasure. There was no need for words – they knew each other too well – just the sound of skin on skin, of the moans of need and want.  


Thorin wrapped his fingers in Dis’ hair, pulling her up, lips crashing against his own. She yelped with the pain before succumbing to his kisses. This was the Thorin she needed tonight – not the ever-watchful big brother, but the wild untameable spirit that would claim her as his own, fiercely defending what was his from the pain of the world outside.  


She pushed herself back harder, trying to feel Thorin as deep within her as possible. He responded by digging blunt nails into the soft curve of her ass and slamming hard into her. Harder and harder he thrust until they both came, screaming. And when he kissed her, his lips brushing against the salt water on her face, he wasn’t sure if her tears were of joy or sorrow.

***

  


As Kili closed the door to their chambers behind them, Fili let out a huge sigh.  


“Well that was not what I was expecting” said the older prince.  


Kili wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him in to a tight embrace.  


“You’re shaking” said Fili, his voice full of concern.  


“I thought for a moment, that I might lose you” whispered Kili.  


Fili took his brother’s face between his hands. “No” he said softly “Don’t you remember, beyond life and death – I am yours for eternity.”  


Kili smiled, pressing his forehead against Fili’s “Forever” he said. Then a glint appeared in his eye, and a smirk spread across his face.  


“What are you thinking, you little beast?” asked Fili frowning.  


“Well,” replied Kili, “if you are in fact Frerin’s son, then technically I am next in line to the throne.”  


Fili raised an eyebrow before pushing his brother away. “I’d like to see you try and explain that to the dwarf Elders.”  


Kili simply smirked. “Don’t fret brother, like Uncle Thorin said – we don’t know for sure. Besides, you will make a much better King; you’re kind, and thoughtful, and compassionate and wise, whereas I am reckless and impulsive and rash and irreverent.”  


Fili pulled Kili back in for kiss. “Yes” he said “and that is why I love you.”  


Kili smiled “I know.”

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay in this update. I have too many fics on the go, and this one needed a bit more thought before I could progress it. The good news is that I now pretty much have the rest of the story mapped out. Just a few more chapters, and then, hopefully, a satisfying ending.
> 
> Feedback is great, so thanks to everyone who has commented, you guys keep me going!

  
_**2 months later...** _   


Thorin sighed as he tried to get comfortable on his chair. It was late and the mead he had drunk earlier left him with a headache. All around him was noise – singing and laughter and music. But that was how it should be – it was Fili’s birthday, a day for celebration. Thorin had felt a ball was a little extravagant, but Dis had insisted. Thorin had wondered exactly what Dis was up to, but when he saw the stream of beautiful and above all eligible young dwarf women coming to offer gifts and birthday wishes to the Crown Prince, he had realised.  


Of course, Fili thanked them, and then politely declined all requests for a dance. Thorin was actually impressed at the way Fili handled himself; always careful not to offend, he had a smile for each and every would-be suitor, but it was a shadow of the smile he saved for his brother. Kili however, had found things a little harder, and had stalked off to join the revellers on the dance floor. Thorin couldn’t blame him; Dis’ efforts were hardly subtle.  


Thorin’s gaze returned to Fili, graciously thanking yet another poor girl being paraded in front of him by her parents.  


“Penny for them?”  


Dis’ dulcet tones broke through Thorin’s thoughts.  


“Your thoughts, that is” she clarified.  


“I was just thinking how much he reminds me of Frerin at that age” he said, a note of sadness in his voice.  


Dis nodded, her head falling on Thorin’s shoulder. He shivered at the touch; almost intimate, and yet not out of place between a brother and sister.  


“It’s been two months, Thorin” she murmured. “When are you going to tell him that he has to get on with his duty and sire and heir?”  


“We’ve been through this, _Khâzush_ , I am not telling Fili to do anything. Who are we to tell him who he should and shouldn’t fall in love with?”  


“I’m not saying he has to love her, just get her pregnant.”  


“It’s not just Fili, it’s Kili too.”  


“Stop pandering to them. You are their King, and Kili’s father. People are starting to talk, whispering that something is wrong with Fili. You need to tell them to stop being selfish and think of the bigger picture!”  


“And you need to stop trying to control them! It is not your place.”  


“If only he would give them a chance” said Dis sitting up. “They are not so bad” she gestured to two girls, probably sisters with long dark hair, currently bowing and smiling in front of Fili. “What do you think, Dwalin?” she turned to the big warrior sitting to her other side, “are not those girls pretty enough for a Prince of Durin?”  


“I think none of them can hold a light to your beauty, Lady Dis.”  


Dis giggled, a girlish sound that seemed out of place with her imperious looks. “And you are an incorrigible flatterer!”  


“Perhaps you can cure me of my ailment by agreeing to dance with me.”  


“I think I am too old for dancing, Dwalin, I would step on your toes and make a frightful mess of it.”  


“Nonsense!” cried Dwalin, “you are the most graceful creature in all of Middle Earth, and the most beautiful.” He took her hand and gently brought it to his lips. “You could do me no greater honour than to dance with me tonight.”  


Dis smiled at him. “Such pretty words. You have convinced me, dearest friend.”  


Thorin frowned as he watched Dwalin lead Dis to the dance floor. Dwalin was one of Thorin’s oldest friends, and made no secret of the torch he carried for Dis. Thorin was sure that Dwalin suspected the true nature of his relationship with his sister, but nothing was ever spoken of it. Dwalin always seemed content to admire Dis from afar, and so his words and actions tonight seemed a little strange to Thorin.  


As Dis reached the dance floor, she noticed Kili laughing as he twirled around a pretty young girl, with bright red hair. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were shining. He seemed much happier than he had earlier that evening as he watched the string of girls fawning over Fili. She made a mental note of it, storing it away for later.  


“There, you see, you were born to dance!” declared Dwalin as they span across the floor. Dis thought he was surprisingly nimble for his size, but then remembered her own sword-training days; the instructor had said that fighting was a lot like dancing, and there was no more skilled fighter than Dwalin in the whole of the Blue Mountains.  


“Thank you” said Dis quietly, her voice almost a whisper in Dwalin’s ear.  


“What for?” he asked.  


“For asking me to dance. And for reminding me that perhaps I am not too old for these things.”  


“My Lady, you will never be too old to dance. Nor too old to make my heart flutter when you are close by me.”  


“I think you’ve had too much mead, Sir” said Dis reproachfully.  


“I am in love with you drunk or sober, My Lady” replied Dwalin. “Nothing is ever going to change that.”  


Watching Dwalin wrap an arm around Dis’ waist sent a jolt of jealousy through Thorin’s gut. Not that he thought that Dis was interested in Dwalin, but because he himself could not dance with her. He longed to hold her in his arms, to kiss her and declare to the whole word that she was his beloved. But he knew it was just a dream. They had been given a gift, a beautiful, bittersweet gift, and with it, a curse to forever deny their true hearts among even their closest friends.  


Thorin looked at Fili, dressed in his finery at the head of the table, and at Kili, hair flying, eyes laughing as he twirled and span faster and faster in the melee of dancers, and his heart grew heavy. Perhaps Dis was right, perhaps Fili should marry a girl and sire more heirs. Perhaps Kili could find another lover. He shook his head; deep down he knew that would never happen. For all their composure in public, Thorin had seen the way the two princes looked at each other away from prying eyes; that was not the look of sibling love. It was raw and passionate, and a mirror to his own soul.  


Thorin remembered Frerin sitting in the same place of honour where Fili now sat. It was Frerin’s 80th birthday; the celebrations as bright and full of merry making as this night. Frerin had had his fair share of suitors, and not all of them girls. But like Fili, he had smiled and declined their offers of love and marriage and even secret trysts in the shadows.  


At the end of the night, Frerin and Thorin had retired to their chambers alone; Dis was heavily pregnant with Fili, and had only stayed for the first few hours of the festivities. Thorin was secretly happy for his time alone with Frerin. Although he loved Dis with all his heart, the past few months, with Dis not interested in sharing their bed, had been particularly passionate.  


Thorin smiled to himself at the memory, allowing the images to flood into his brain; remembering the sweet taste of mead on Frerin’s lips, and the scent of pipe weed in his golden hair. Their foreplay had been rough, almost a wrestling match. Frerin had actually managed to beat Thorin into submission, although Thorin put it down to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. But the ferocity with which Frerin had used to best his elder brother only made their subsequent lovemaking all the more surreal. Thorin had imagined he would be in for a night of wild passion, but instead Frerin had taken him gently, tenderly, worshiping him.  


Frerin’s movements were slow and controlled; designed to please his brother rather than take pleasure for himself. First Frerin had kissed him; long and languid twirls of his tongue that explored every inch of his heated flesh. Then Frerin had fetched the oil and used his clever hands to work out the knots in Thorin’s aching muscles, expertly kneading and stroking until Thorin was begging for more. Just when he thought he could take no more teasing, Frerin rolled him over, fingers slipping between his ass cheeks. Frerin was always so good with his fingers, knowing just how to leave his elder brother gasping and moaning. It had felt so good, giving over control to Frerin.  


Thorin shifted in his seat, a tiny groan escaping his lips as he felt his cock harden in response to the memory of Frerin opening him up so agonisingly slowly. Every time he had tried to push back, Frerin had laughed, withdrawing quickly.  


“It’s my birthday!” he had said grinning, “so _I_ get to do exactly what _I_ want to do to you!”  


“You’re a little beast!” had hissed Thorin in return.  


“Tutt, tutt! You mustn’t speak to me like that, otherwise I won’t do _this_ ” and he curled his fingers up, brushing against Thorin’s pleasure spot.  


Over and over he teased Thorin, stretching and pushing deeper as he sucked and bit at his brother’s neck.  


“Are you ready for me, _My King_?” Frerin whispered in his ear, setting Thorin’s blood on fire with their private endearment.  


“Yes!” he panted “yes, _My Prince_!”  


And so Frerin had taken him, with long, shallow thrusts, slowly pushing deeper and deeper. He wrapped his arm under Thorin’s shoulder, pulling Thorin up and catching his mouth. Frerin’s tongue flicked along Thorin’s lips, probing in time with his hips. His other arm snaked around to grip Thorin’s cock, stroking up and down in the perfect rhythm.  


With each thrust, Thorin came undone. He closed his eyes, trying to capture this perfect moment in his mind; every sensation, every sound, even the scent of the two of them as they moved together; he wanted to remember this moment forever.  


Eventually it was too much for him, and he gave in, allowing the rush of heat to rise up and take over. He growled a warning, then came hard, shooting hot white strips over Frerins hands and across the bed. Frerin was not far behind, hips stuttering with the force of his release.  


Back in the present, Thorin’s hand went unconsciously to his cock. He swore under his breath, trying to adjust himself to hide the obvious bulge in his trousers. With annoyance he noticed that Dwalin and Dis had stayed on the dance floor as the musicians started up with a new song. She looked so beautiful in a deep red velvet dress; her pale neck adorned with fire opals that dazzled in the candle light. In her hair, thin ropes of mithril, strung with more opals shimmered as she twirled about the room. But best of all were her eyes; darkest brown, almost black. A dwarf could lose his soul in those eyes; Thorin already had.  


Reluctantly, he waited for Dwalin and Dis to return to the table, out of breath and laughing, before announcing that he was tired and intended to retire to bed. Dwalin of course was adamant that they all stay to _“teach these youngsters a thing or two about partying,”_ and for a horrible moment Thorin actually thought Dis was going to stay with him.  


“I thought we’d never leave!” he exclaimed as the two of them headed towards the Royal Chambers.  


“Well _I_ was having a good time” said Dis.  


“I could see that” snapped Thorin, a little more harshly than he had intended.  


“And what is that supposed to mean?” asked Dis.  


“You and Dwalin certainly looked very cosy.”  


“Oh, please, Dwalin is our friend.”  


“One who is in love with you.”  


“And who knows that I don’t love him.”  


“After tonight he might not be so sure.”  


“Are you _jealous_ , brother?”  


“You shouldn’t encourage him, you’re getting his hopes up unfairly. You belong to me.”  


Dis raised her eyebrows. “I don’t _belong_ to anyone.”  


When he looked back on it, he wasn’t sure if it was the mead, the memories of Frerin or just the tone of Dis’ voice, but something suddenly made Thorin snap.  


“You are mine, and I’ll not have whoring yourself to my friends! I’ve been waiting all night for you to stop prancing around like some over-eager débutante, now get yourself into bed and I’ll damn well show you what belonging to me means!”  


He deserved the slap he got, and he knew it. He almost apologised, but he was angry and aroused, and his pride wouldn’t let him.  


“Don’t you _ever_ speak to me like that again!” spat Dis. “You are no longer welcome in _my_ bed, brother. I suggest you find somewhere else to sleep tonight.” And then she was gone.

***

  


Dis crept along the hallways as silent as a mouse. Her hands were still shaking with anger from the argument with Thorin hours before. With a rueful smile she was almost glad of their harsh words; at least it had made her come to a decision. She pulled her cloak around her face, luckily at this hour there was no-one around, but even so, she took no chances of being seen. Eventually she came to a little door painted dark green. She knocked and waited.  


The door opened a crack, and a woman appeared. Her face was wrinkled with age, but her eyes burned with a brightness that made the hairs on Dis’ neck stand up.  


“My Lady, I was not expecting you. Come in.”  


Dis stepped through the doorway into the gloom of the room beyond. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see shelves piled high with things in glass jars and bottles. In one corner all manner of herbs and mushrooms hung from the ceiling. A small candle set on a little work bench In the middle of the room cast the only light.  


“I am in need of your services, Alvi.”  


“What is it I can do for you, My Lady?”  


“I know that I am no longer a young woman, but I want to know if it is possible for me to conceive another child”  


The Witch-Woman smiled a toothless smile. “Where the will is strong enough, My Lady, there is always a way.”  


“So you can help me?”  


“Yes, I can. I have herbs that can make one such as you ripe and fertile. Give me a moment.”  


Dis sighed “Thank you.”  


Alvi nodded, then shuffled over to the shelves, selecting jars and bringing them to the work bench. She poured the contents of the jars into a pot and began mixing them.  


“You should not feel bad about Fili, My Lady” she began, “Plenty of Dwarves prefer boys. He can’t be something he’s not.”  


Dis stiffened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  


Alvi smiled. “Oh, I think you do. I almost feel sorry for them, all those pretty girls, and more than a few of them have been to see me, asking for this potion and that; something to make them more beautiful, to make the Prince fall in love with them.” She laughed, a dry, rasping sound. “As if a potion can make someone fall in love with you!” She stopped and looked up at Dis, fixing her with her piercing eyes. “But now Kili, My Lady, you should not give up on him so easily, he is one of the darkest horses I’ve ever met – many twists and turns in the fate of that one. So many possibilities, even a child perhaps...”  


“I came for a potion, not advice” said Dis icily.  


“You came with a question” corrected Alvi, “you asked me if you could conceive another child. And so I wonder, what is it that the two sons you already have lack, that you would come for my help?”  


Dis stared back at the glittering eyes, her mouth firmly shut.  


Alvi laughed again. “Oh, my dear, you don’t have to tell me with words, I can see in to your heart well enough. It is heirs you seek, plain and simple. That’s why you throw balls and invite all these poor wretches to try and tempt him away from his brother.”  


Dis froze, her eyes flickered uncertainly.  


“I suppose the fruit never fell too far from the tree, did it?” said Alvi softly.  


Dis felt sick. _How did she know?_  


“I know all the dirty little secrets of these mountains” grinned Alvi. “And some of them from places afar. But have no fear, your secret, and theirs, is safe with me.”  


“Th-thank y-you” stammered Dis, “the others would not understand... they...”  


“Hush, hush!” cried Alvi dismissively, “I know more than most how cruel folk can be to those who are different.” She poured the contents of her mixing bowl into a small bottle and pushed a cork into the neck. “Here, My Lady, this will give you what you want.”  


Dis stepped over to the table, her legs trembling. She reached out, her fingers brushing against Alvi's skin for a second before she took the bottle in her hands. She shuddered at the touch, the Witch-Woman’s skin was paper thin and cold as a tomb.  


“Drink a spoonful a day for a month, and you’ll conceive your heir,” instructed Alvi.  


“Thank you” whispered Dis, pulling out a money pouch. “How much do I owe you?”  


Alvi cocked her head on one side. “You can put away your money, My Lady. I would ask a favour instead."

"What kind of a favour?" asked Dis, a little lurch of fear in her stomach.

"There is a mushroom that only grows in the Greenwood. Dead Man’s Fingers they call it. I use it to make a potion for myself. It keeps the darkness of the mind at bay. But my stores are running low, and I cannot make the trip myself.”  


Dis sighed, her shoulders relaxing. “I will send someone out to gather you some” she said quickly. “How much do you need?”  


“A few ounces should suffice. I’ll not keep the darkness away forever. Now, be off with you My Lady, I have other clients to service; you are not the only one who skulks around in the wee hours.”  


“Thank you.”  


“You’ve already thanked me, My Lady, although you may curse me before everything is done. Now go!”

_**One month later...** _

Dis hurried along the dark hallway. Self-consciously she adjusted her velvet gown; she still had a good figure, with curves in all the right places, and the fabric clung to her leaving little to the imagination, but still she was nervous. She stopped at a wooden door. Although she had come to this door countless times before, it somehow felt alien to her now, like this. She pressed an ear to the wood listening for any sounds. Nothing. “ _Good_ ” she thought, “ _he’s alone_.  


A wave of nausea suddenly rose up, and she desperately pushed it away. She had made her decision, now was no time for a faint heart. She closed her eyes tightly, conjuring an image of Frerin in her mind and knocked on the door.  


**TBC...**  



	9. Chapter 9

Dwalin shrugged off his heavy tunic, sweat and salt-stained from the training yard. He winced as he rolled his shoulder; one of the young dwarves he had been instructing had landed a blow on him. It was only a training axe, and it had hurt his pride more than his body, but still, there was a bruise blooming under the skin. He cursed softly, stretching out the muscles and trying to examine the extent of the damage.

Sighing to himself, he padded slowly over to a small silver mirror propped up on a shelf. He twisted around trying to find an angle where he could see the bruising, then clicked his tongue as saw the deep purple rising up and along the line of the axe strike.

“You need to watch yerself” he murmured.

He started as there was a sudden knock at the door. He frowned; he wasn’t expecting anyone. He crossed over to the door and opened it a crack, his eyes peering into the gloom of the corridor beyond.

“My Lady!” he exclaimed, eyes going wide.

“Dwalin... may I... come in?”

“Of course, My Lady.”

The big warrior stepped back, awkwardly bowing as he opened the door.

“Oh, Dwalin, please!” admonished Dis. “We are friends, there’s no need for such silly formalities.”

Dwalin grinned, then his smile faded to an embarrassed blush as he realised he was half-naked. He looked around for a shirt. Spying a blue tunic draped over a chair he made to grab it.

“Sorry – let me...”

“No – it’s fine...” Dis interrupted, her hand reaching out and touching Dwalin’s arm.

Dwalin stopped, Dis’ touch was like fire on his skin.

“Why are you here, My Lady?” he asked cautiously.

“I-I-I came to see you. Can’t old friends visit each other?”

Dwalin sucked in a breath.

“They can, My Lady.”

“Do you have anything to drink?” asked Dis, feeling the colour rise in her cheeks. “I’m parched.”

Dwalin nodded. He made his way across the room to reach for a bottle on a small shelf. Bending down he retrieved two goblets and poured a deep amber liquid in. He returned to Dis and handed her a goblet. Dis took it and downed the drink in one go.

“Are you alright, My Lady? You seem... distracted.”

“I’m perfectly fine...” Dis smiled in what she hoped was a seductive way and stepped in close to Dwalin. She ran her hand along his arm, fingers tracing the outline of his biceps. “...now that I’m here with you.”

Dwalin flinched.

“What are you doing, Dis?” he gasped.

“What’s the matter, don’t you like me touching you?”

Dwalin grabbed Dis’ hand.

“Don’t do this, Dis. I don’t know what’s got in to you, but this isn’t right. What would Thorin say?”

Dis frowned.

“This doesn’t concern my brother.”

“No, but it does concern your lover.”

Dis went white.

“What did you say?” she whispered.

“I think you’d better leave, My Lady.”

Dis shook her head.

“I don’t believe that you don’t want me, Dwalin.”

A look of pain flashed across Dwalin’s face.

“I love you, Dis, with all my heart. But Thorin is my King... and my friend. I don’t know what has happened between you two, but whatever it is, I’m sure it will pass in time.”

He sighed.

“Mahal, Dis, you are the most beautiful creature in the whole of Middle Earth, and I have longed for you my whole life. Don’t think I’m not tempted. But whatever is going on, whatever it is that has driven you here tonight; I know that both of us will regret it in the morning – and I’ve no wish to break Thorin’s heart.”

Dis’ eyes filled with tears and she began to tremble.

Dwalin’s resolve broke and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt small and fragile, and she started to sob as she buried her face in his bare chest.

“Oh, Dis, I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me anything, but it pains me to see you like this.”

“Does... _everyone_... know?” she said between sobs.

“I think that many suspect, but I believe that only those close to you really know, and we never speak of it.”

She nodded, and pressed harder against the big warrior.

Dwalin felt a lump rise in his throat. In his secret heart he had yearned to hold Dis like this, but in his dreams she looked at him with love rather than tears in her eyes. He bit down on his lip and gently pushed her away.

“You must think I’m some wanton harlot” said Dis sadly.

“No, I could never think that.”

She stared at the ground, shame washing over her.

“I came to you tonight because I wanted... I wanted... a child” she finished miserably.

Dwalin’s eyed went wide.

“A child? But why? You have two fine, strong sons already.”

Dis smiled wryly.

“Two fine sons who would rather share each other’s beds than do their duty and sire an heir. I suppose I cannot blame them; no doubt they got their sickness from their parents.”

Dwalin was silent for a moment. Then his face hardened.

“So you wanted me to sire you an heir?”

Dis’ face crumpled.

“I am sorry, Dwalin, please don’t hate me. I’m tired. Tired of hiding, tired of fearing we’ll be found out. I’m tired of secrets and shadows and lies. I just want something that I don’t have to be ashamed of.” She looked up at Dwalin through red rimmed eyes. “Other than Thorin, you are my closest friend. I love you like a brother.” She laughed bitterly. “I suppose if it weren’t for Frerin and Thorin, then maybe you and I would’ve...” her voice trailed off.

The silence hung between them.

“Are you angry with me?” she finally asked in a small voice.

Dwalin shook his head.

“I couldn’t stay angry with you if I tried. You forget, I was there, with Frerin and Thorin at The Battle of Azanulbizar. I saw what they went through, what you all went through when your mother...” he stopped. Then he took her hand and went on gently “I know how much Frerin meant to you. And I saw what happened to you when Thorin went away. Yes, I am in love with you, but you are more than that to me; you are family. Your boys, whatever choices they may make, are like sons to me. And Thorin? I would follow him to the ends of Middle Earth. We are bound together by blood and bone...” His face softened into a smile, “... and by love.”

He took her in his big arms again and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

“If another child is truly what you wish, then go to Thorin. And you need not worry, I will not tell him of your... visit... to me.”

Dis sagged against him. He felt solid and secure and safe; but he was not Thorin. She took a deep breath and pulled away.

“Thank you” she said quietly.

Dwalin bowed his head in acknowledgement, then he reached over to wipe a tear from her cheek.

“Go to him now” he repeated.

Dis smiled.

“You are a great man, Dwalin. You deserve a better woman than me.”

“Aye, but there are none better” he said with a chuckle.

Dis stepped in close and placed a kiss on Dwalin’s cheek. Then she bowed and turned away. She hesitated a moment, then opened the door and stepped out into the dark hallway, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Dwalin waited a minute, to be sure that she was gone, then he staggered across the room to an old arm chair and collapsed into it. A great pain surged through his chest, and he wondered if it was his heart breaking.

 

***

Kili paced up and down nervously. He had bitten his nails down to the quick and he anxiously wiped away the tiny spots of blood on his tunic. He turned at the sound of the door opening; Fili was here.

Fili looked in shock at his brother; his clothes were crumpled and his dark hair was more wild and tangled than usual. But worst of all, his face had a look that almost seemed like fear.

“Whatever is the matter with you, Kili? You look terrible?”

“You’d better sit down” said Kili thickly.

“What’s happened?” asked Fili, concern rising in his voice. “Kili, what’s wrong?”

Kili swallowed hard; there was no point prolonging the inevitable.

“I may have fathered a child” he blurted out.

Fili’s mouth dropped open. Then his features hardened.

“What do you mean _may_?”

“I don’t remember, Fili” said Kili, “any of it. She says it was me, and I know I danced with her and we went somewhere for a drink, and I kissed her, but I swear to you, I have no memory of actually... actually...”

“Fucking her?” said Fili, his voice dangerously calm.

Kili nodded.

“Oh, Fili, please don’t look at me like that, I would never hurt you, not for anything.”

“When?” asked Fili, his jaw clenched and his hands balled tightly into fists.

“It was your birthday party” gasped Kili. His throat felt tight, like he couldn’t get enough air.

Fili’s eyes narrowed.

“Who?”

“Vigdis” whispered Kili.

“The red-head?”

Kili nodded again.

Fili’s fist slammed into Kili’s cheek, sending the dark haired price sprawling backwards.

“You never came home that night!” spat Fili. “You told me you passed out in the feasting hall. I didn’t see you again until mid-day. You told me you were sick all morning.”

“I was, Fili, I was. I’ve never been so sick in my life, except the first time I got drunk. You carried me home from the tavern, remember?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I wasn’t, I only meant...” Kili scrambled up to his feet. His face was throbbing and he could feel a warm trickle of blood from his split cheek. “But, if I am the father, maybe it’s not all bad” he babbled. “I mean, at least this way mother will stop trying to get you to marry a noble girl.”

Fili’s face darkened and Kili could see a vein popping on his brother’s temple.

“No, now it will be you who is forced to marry, you stupid, fucking idiot!” he shouted. “Well, I hope you and your whore-bitch will be very happy together. Maybe you can produce a whole brood of fat dwarflings to succeed the throne.”

“Fili, please...” Kili stepped forward, his hands outstretched.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” screamed Fili. “Don’t come anywhere near me! Mahal, Kili, I _trusted_ you. You were everything to me.”

“It was a mistake. I don’t even remember.”

“You remember kissing her.”

“Yes, but it was only a kiss. I was angry at seeing all those girls parading in front of you. Vigdis was nice to me. I'd never kissed a girl before; I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. And it was no different to kissing you and...”

_slam_ Fili’s fist smashed into Kili’s face again, this time throwing Kili against the wall, crimson spurting from an ugly gash on his nose.

“Don’t you dare compare me to your little slut!”

The door suddenly crashed open and Dis and Thorin stood in the doorway. They took in the sight of Kili slumped against the wall, his face quickly becoming a mask of blood, and Fili with a face as dark as thunder.

“I see the rumours are true then” said Dis, her voice clipped and strained.

“Fili, come with me” said Thorin, taking hold of Fili’s elbow.

The blond prince flinched away from Thorin’s touch, but he followed nonetheless. At the doorway he turned and spat at Kili’s feet.

“ _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_.”

Dis drew in a breath at the insult, but Kili looked like he had been stabbed in the heart. As the door closed he started to sob. Dis sat down beside her youngest son and began to clean his face with a handkerchief.

“Shhhh... it’s ok, he’s just angry now. He will come around in time.”

Kili made a piteous noise.

“No he won’t. He hates me. And I deserve it. How can I have been so stupid?”

Dis sighed.

“People make mistakes. I know I’ve made some in my time. But you and Fili, you’re stronger than this.”

“I’ll have to marry Vigdis, won’t I?”

Dis nodded.

“Yes” she said gently. “It would be a great dishonour if you did not. Her father would almost certainly challenge you.”

“I don’t have a choice.” It wasn’t a question.

“I think you’re going to need that stitching” said Dis, examining Kili’s face. “Come on, let’s get you to Oin.”

“I’d rather stay here” replied Kili sullenly. “I don’t even remember doing it. I was so drunk that night. I’m surprised I even managed it.”

Dis paused in her work.

“You have no memory of it at all?”

“I remember kissing her. She smelled strange, like aniseed.”

“Do you remember anything else?”

“Her father. He kept staring at me when we were dancing. I don’t think he liked me. I was surprised to be honest. She told me that her father wanted her to marry a prince; only it was Fili he wanted her to marry. But she told me she liked me better.”

“What else?”

“Not much. I woke up in the morning with the worst hangover ever. One of the servants, old Ketil, I think, was shaking me. I threw up on his shoes.”

“And then what happened?”

“I can’t remember. I guess I went to the bath house, washed up and went home. I felt sick for days afterwards. I’ve never had a hangover like it.”

Dis looked thoughtful for a moment.

“How much did you drink?”

“A lot. But even so, I didn’t expect to be so ill. It was ale mainly. The mead was too sweet for my liking. I remember Vigdis brought me a cup. It tasted horrible.”

Dis nodded again. Then she pushed herself up off the floor, and smoothed out her skirts.

“Well, if you won’t go and see Oin, then I’ll just have to bring him to you. Stay here, and don’t let anyone except me or your father in.”

Kili was confused for a second, then he realised his mother meant Thorin. It still felt strange to think of him as a father rather than an uncle.

“I’m not going anywhere” he said wearily.

Dis smiled then headed off. She made her way quickly through the hallways and corridors out of the Royal Wing and across to Oin’s quarters. Everywhere she went she heard hushed tones and saw pointing fingers. News of Kili’s indiscretion, it seemed, had travelled fast. Eventually she came to battered blue door. Gold runes had once proclaimed this was a place of healing, but the paint was worn and peeling. Not that anyone needed to read it; everyone knew of Oin’s skills.

Dis rapped hard on the door. Eventually it door opened and a small head poked out.

“Is Oin there?” asked Dis. “My son is in need of his services.”

The small head turned into a small stout dwarf with a bright yellow beard who bobbed up and down in an attempt at a bow. “I’m sorry, My Lady, but Master Oin is not here. He has gone in to the town of men. He was in need of supplies.”

Dis pursed her lips.

“Are you not his assistant? Could you have not fetched the supplies for him.”

The small dwarf’s round pink facer got even pinker.

“I-I am his assistant, My Lady, but I... uh... had a little accident brewing a remedy this morning.” He lifted a bandaged hand. “I spilt boiling honey on myself.”

Dis sighed irritably.

“I suppose I’ll have to ask Alvi then.”

Oin’s assistant’s face paled.

“I’m sure my Master will be back in a few hours” he squeaked. “You do not need to see that... _witch_ ” he whispered the last word.

“My son cannot wait” snapped Dis. Then she gave the assistant an imperious look and swept away.

It took her a good while to reach Alvi’s little green door. She knocked twice, and was relieved when Alvi herself opened the door.

“My Lady” said the old dwarrowdam, although she did not bow. “How can I be of service?”

“My son’s face needs stitching. Will you come?”

“I will, My Lady. Just let me fetch my things.” The witch closed the door in Dis’ face. A minute later, the door opened again, and Alvi stepped out carrying a small catskin bag. “Lead the way, My Lady” she said hoarsely.

Dis led Alvi to her sons’ quarters. She called out to Kili as she opened the door.

“It’s just me, Kili. I’ve brought Alvi to see to your face.”

Kili had not moved from the floor.

“I thought you were going to get Oin” he said looking up.

“Oin was... not available” said Dis, slightly embarrassed.

Alvi smiled a thin smile, then opened her bag.

“Your brother got you a good’un” she rasped, threading her needle.

“I never said who hit him” said Dis sharply.

Alvi laughed.

“No need to. The halls are full of the news of young Kili’s conquest. I’m surprised Fili didn’t gut you” she grinned her toothless grin at Kili.

“Mother, what have you told her?” asked Kili warily.

“Tut, tut, My Prince, you think I need to be told about you and your brother? I don’t need eyes to see into a dwarf’s heart.” She grinned again. “Now sit still while I fix your face.”

Alvi worked quickly, her fingers more nimble than their gnarled appearance would suggest.

“He broke your nose, but it’s a clean break. You’ll still be pretty once it heals.”

Kili closed his eyes and tried not move. Alvi’s skin felt cold as it brushed against his own. She smelled strange, like aniseed.

His eyes snapped open.

“That’s what Vigdis smelled like” he said.

The witch ignored him and finished stitching.

“What do you mean, Kili?” asked Dis carefully.

“That smell, like aniseed. Alvi smells exactly like Vigdis did the night we... the night I...”

“Tell me, Alvi” said Dis softly. “Did Vigdis pay you a visit the night of my eldest son’s birthday?”

Alvi cackled.

“Now, now, My Lady, folk would soon stop coming to me if I told all their secrets.”

“I can pay you. Gold, silver, I can get some more of those mushrooms if you like.”

Alvi’s eyes narrowed.

“That information is not for sale. But I will tell you this; Vigdis is a good girl. She always does her father’s bidding.”

Dis decided to try a different tactic.

“Perhaps you can tell me if you have recently sold any potions that would render a dwarf... open to suggestion?”

“Wrong question” snapped Alvi. “What you should have asked me, is what I have in my stores that can make a dwarf unconscious.”

Dis’ eyes widened.

“And what is that?”

“Valerian. It has a bitter taste. Best to slip it in to something sweet.”

“Like mead?” asked Dis.

Alvi laughed again.

“Now you’re catching on, My Lady.”

“And are there any side effects to valerian?” Dis pressed on.

“Yes. Extreme tiredness. And depending on the dose, sickness that can last for days.”

“I don’t understand” cut in Kili. “Are you saying Vigdis drugged me? How would I have impregnated her if I was unconscious?”

“How indeed” hissed Dis.

“Of course, that’s not the whole story” went on Alvi. “I told you before, that boy of yours is a dark one indeed.”

“What do you mean?” asked Kili, more than a little afraid.

“Marriage might be just the thing for you, young princeling. And like I said, Vigdis is a good girl. She’d make you a good wife, bear you strong sons. _Heirs_.” Alvi looked Dis right in the eye as she said the last word.

“What have you seen of Kili’s fate?” asked Dis carefully.

“A babe” grinned Alvi. “A bonny one too. Dark hair and blue eyes.”

“What else?”

“I have just seen glimpses, My Lady, as I travel the Shadow Lands. If you want to know more it will cost you.”

“Don’t trust her, Mother, she’s a witch!” cried Kili, backing away and making the sign against the Evil Eye.

“What cost?” said Dis, her voice so low it was almost inaudible.

“The trance will drain me” explained Alvi. “The longer I am in the Shadow Lands, the more it will drain my life force. I will need something to compensate me. Something that will return my life force.” The witch’s black eyes glittered. “I require the afterbirth from the child you carry in your womb.”

Dis gasped, her hand over her mouth.

“How did you...? I haven’t even told Thorin.”

“You’re _pregnant_? asked Kili, truly shocked.

“Just a few weeks. I missed my monthly bleed.”

Alvi nodded, then placed a claw-like hand on Dis’ belly.

“It’s a boy” she said. “Do you agree to the terms?”

Dis nodded.

“I will attend the birth myself. To make sure I receive my payment.”

“Mother, no!”

“Shut up, Kili. This isn’t just about you.” She turned to Alvi. “Very well. When the time comes, you will be given entrance to the birthing chamber. Now, how soon can you visit these... _Shadow Lands_?”

“I can do it tonight, if that is your wish.”

Dis nodded.

“The sooner it is done, the better. Is there anything you need? Herbs? Mushrooms?”

“I have what I need. But I have one other request.”

“What’s that?”

“I am old. I do not have the control I once had. After I return from the Shadow Lands I will be weak and vulnerable. You will be there to take care of me.”

“Yes, I can do that” said Dis.

“Then I will see you tonight, My Lady. Come to after you have eaten your evening meal. Bring meat and ale with you.” The old witch stood stiffly. “Until tonight.” Then she left the room.

“Mother, you aren’t seriously going to go through with this are you?” exclaimed Kili. “She’s a crazy old witch, you can’t trust her.”

“She knew I was pregnant.”

“A lucky guess.”

“Maybe. But maybe not. Here, take my hand.” Dis helped her son to his feet. “Your shirt is stained. You’ll need to change it before dinner.”

“I will eat in my room.”

Dis nodded.

“Very well. Perhaps it is better that you are not seen in public until we resolve this mess. I shall ask your father to bring you something. I don’t want the servants gossiping about you any more than they already are. And Kili?”

“Yes, Mother?”

“Do not, under any circumstances, tell your father that I am pregnant.”

“Yes, Mother.”

 

***

Dis stood in the darkness of Alvi’s chambers. A single candle illuminated the old witch sitting on high seat covered with the skin of a mare. She was murmuring strange words over a cup filled with a steaming liquid. It smelt sickly sweet, like meat that had gone rotten. She stopped her murmurings and drank the foul broth. Then she fell back and her body began to shake.

Dis breathed deeply, fingernails pressing into her palms. Alvi had warned her that she would see the old woman’s body fit as she entered the Shadow Lands. It would only last a few minutes, and then the witch would appear still, as if she were dead. Dis’ instructions were to let Alvi stay like this for no more than an hour; any longer and she might not be able to come back. An hour glass filled with purple sand was the marker. There was another cup of foul-smelling liquid on a table on the other side of the room. Once the hour glass was empty, Dis was to pour this into Alvi’s mouth to bring her back.

Alvi stopped her shaking and was suddenly still. Dis pulled up a stool and prepared to wait.

Barely ten minutes passed, when Alvi’s body began to shake again. Dis sat up; this was the sign that the witch was returning. The old woman’s body twisted horribly, her back arching off the high seat and her mouth was curled in a snarl. Dis’ skin crawled as she watched the macabre display. A low moan came from Alvi’s throat, rising to a shout and then a high pitched scream. With a final jerk, her legs flipped her up and over, and she fell to the floor.

Dis rushed forward. Despite her small frame, Alvi was surprisingly heavy. Dis managed to haul her back on to the high seat. Unsure of what to do, she rubbed the old woman’s back. The witch’s eyes snapped open, but they had rolled up so that only the whites were visible. She began to speak, her voice deep and unnatural.

“ _The raven prince, dark and wild_  
 _In his arms he holds a child,_  
 _Bonny and blue-eyed,_  
 _She gives a smile,_  
 _Her father and her brother proud,_  
 _Her family she has found,_  
 _The line of Durin, no more, no less,_  
 _That is the promise of the dark princess_.”

Then Alvi slumped forward in Dis’ arms. She was dead.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul = I spit on your grave
> 
> Note 2: I swear I didn't know Alvi was going to die until I actually wrote the line. 90% of this chapter was written in a single sitting of a couple of hours - basically channeled directly from my Muse. Kind of creepy and cool at the same time. Hope you like it.


End file.
